To hurt or hurt
by ronnieprocida2
Summary: A regular Pokémon that takes a dark turn.


"Hello Oak, how are you doing today?"

I heard a muffled response from the left corner of the room; it was really honorable how hard he was trying to break free.

"You having trouble their Oak?" The glare he was giving me could have turned me to stone.

"Well Oak I like to think of myself as a good man," I started to laugh, that was probably the best joke I ever told. "No, really!" I said through bits of laughter. "So I will grant you one final wish!"

I walked toward the chair he was tied to. It was almost felt badly for him, almost. I undid his gag and took a couple steps back.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He said, before he spat in my face. Which was impressive I had to admit, I was at least a foot away from him.

I pulled the handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped my face. I don't know why they always did this, was I really that bad of a guy? Haha, I am really full of jokes today!

I took my handkerchief and stuffed into his mouth. Than, I slapped him multiple times.

"Now Oak, lets try that again, Okay?" I asked gingerly, as I pulled the napkin out of his mouth.

"Okay, okay!" he said, while taking large breaths. " There will be a Pokéball and Pokédex on my desk, just deliver it to a kid named Red, Okay?"

It was an odd request, most people would beg for their lives. I questioned him on details and his motive.

"I owe that family a lot, okay?" He stated. "Will you do it?" Most of the time I would not honor my victims last request, though his sincerity convinced me. "You have my word,"

"Shelly, dear, did you get all of those details?" I asked.

"Yes, boss," She said cheerfully, Shelly was just a doll.

He looked relieved. "I hoped that persuaded you to tell us the information?" I asked.

"No," he stated firmly.

A shame really, if he just complied everything would run so much smoother. I pulled out a jar from the back of the room.

"Do you know what these are Oak?" I showed him the jar of Weedles.

"Of course, baby _Flavo_ _venenum._ " He stated sincerely.

"Oh great, though do you know the sound they make in your ear?" I said as I put one into his ear.

That's when the screaming started.

….

The Alarm clock chime rang through the otherwise peaceful morning. Unfortunately, its purpose was diminished by the fact that I was already up. In fact, I never fell asleep. Even though I knew I would regret it, I stayed up all night, writing in more information in my notebook.

The ringing continued, despite me trying to shut it off mentally. I lazily rose from desk and hit the off switch. I glanced up from the alarm clock and looked at the calendar.

"Today's the day," I said in disbelief.

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" I shouted.

I ran to my closet and grabbed my backpack. I started stuffing various clothing items. Jackets, jeans, shirts, underwear were all stuffed into the main compartment. I then ripped open the shoebox under my bed and started stuffing the essential traveling equipment in there. A knife, some rope, an universal GPS, fireproof gloves, electrical gloves, gloves for keeping warm (you could never have too many gloves), were nicely stacked in stark comparison to my clothes. The other compartments were already pre-filled with rations and water.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, which now was heavy, and bolted out of my room.

"Darn it!" I said, before running back into my room.

I forgot the two most important items to my journey in my haste. I approached the desk were my notebook lay and carefully placed into my backpack.

My notebook was an attempt to record everything about the Pokémon world that I would need in my adventure. It had an extremely accurate sketch of the Kanto region routes and also included a brief description of every Pokémon in the Kanto region. Not to mention it included what plants were safe to eat.

"Where is it!?" I cried out in frustration.

My room looked like a wreck, in my attempt to find my fathers precious gift to me, I tore up the bed and trashed up the closet.

"Looking for this?" My mother asked, while holding a spherical object in her hands.

It was pure black Pokéball, with a thunderbolt in the center. It was my only thing I had from my father; he died long before we even arrived at Pallet town.

"Yeah, where did you find it?" I asked.

"A mother has her ways," She mused, before she threw the ball at me. I caught it in midair and stuffed it in my jean's pocket.

"So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah, it is mom." I said, while smiling.

"You pack extra underwear?"

I blushed, before nodding. She then continued to ask stereotypical mom questions; though I already packed anything I would need for my journey.

"Well I guess you're prepared then," She looked at me for a while, before continuing. "Just be careful okay?"

"Of course, Mom,"

"Well then sweetie, have a nice journey!" She said before opening the front door.

"Okay mom, love you!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

"Say hello to Professor Oak for me!" She screamed.

I flashed a thumbs up for her as I sprinted through the town.

Pallet town was a pretty small town. It wan nothing compared to Viridian or Celadon city. Though, I enjoyed it. It was fitting start for my journey.

The only question left in my mind was what starter I should pick. Charmander was a great choice for the later gyms, however he had huge disadvantage for the first two gyms. Bulbasaur was a solid choice for the first two gyms, though he might run into trouble with the later gyms due to its limited offensive threats. Squirtle was a solid choice too, though he lacked diversity in his move pool.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Red?" A man in a black suit stood in the front of the Professor Oaks lab, blocking the entrance. He asked me this in a regal way, almost if he was a king.

"Yes, I am." I stammered out, in awe of this mans bold appearance.

"I am Givoanni, Viridian's gym leader, pleasure to meet you!" He said while extended his hand.

I quickly extended my hand and shook profusely while maintaining eye contact. I knew I had to make a good expression; he was after all going to be my opponent one day!

"Well Red, unfortunately Professor Oak cannot be here at the moment." He smirked when he said it. "Though, it will be my pleasure to grant you your starter Pokémon and Pokédex."

I was overjoyed. The Viridian gym leader presenting me my first Pokémon? How could this day get any better?

"Here Red." He handed me both objects, I stuffed my Pokédex into my backpack while I marveled at the Pokéball. It was a plain ball, though it felt like solid gold in my hands.

"Why don't you pop the ball open, lets see what Pokémon you got?" Givoanni said. I did not respond, I just nodded my head dumbly.

I threw the Pokéball a few feet in front of me; it released a red light before flying right past my hand.

"You might want to watch for that, the Pokéball comes out with that much force to assure it will return to its trainer. I would suggest doing some minor exercises such as.."

Before I could pull out my notebook and start taking notes a little mouse started to make noise in front of me.

It was mainly an electric yellow, with black outlining most of its features. It was rather short, which just added to its all around cuteness.

"Oh, a pichu," Givoanni said, with some pity.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked in curiosity.

"Nothing at all," He said, regaining his regal tone.  
"Pichu is the pre-evolution of Pikachu," He began. "He has meager stats in this form, though when he evolves will be a much stronger Pikachu then most."

"How do I evolve him?" I asked timidly.

'Through the power of friendship!" He replied with an almost a disgusting amount of sweetness. Pichu looked up at me at that point, he really was too cute to handle.

"Well Red, I got things to do," He began walking away. "Have fun on your Pokémon journey!"

"Oh wait, one more thing." He stopped his prance. "Try not to return to Pallet town for a few days, okay?"

He stared upon me with like a dad would look at a son. I could not help to agree to anything he said. I nodded furiously; he walked away and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared into the lab.

"Cmon, Pichu!" Pichu ran towards me and quickly climbed to my shoulder. I was finally going to be a Pokémon trainer! I was going to beat the champion and become the best trainer ever!

With that, I set out on my journey and head to route one

"


End file.
